SuperScout's Meme Drag Race
Season 1 Meme Drag Race Season 1 has 14 queens/memes. They are all made by SuperScout44! This is a meme Drag Race, they aren't supposed to hurt anyone. This is for fun! :D Jessie & Ari is the winner of this season!! Duck W/ Knife is Miss Congeniality! Surprised Pikachu is Fan Favorite! Links to Other Pages! SuperScout's Meme Drag Race Dusted Or Busted SuperScout's Meme Ideas Season 1 Contestants! All Star Song (Sagittarius, Dec 20) Bee Movie (Capricorn, Jan 11) Bella Thorne dYsLeXiA (Cancer, Jun 28) Distracted Boyfriend (Taurus, May 3) Duck W/ Knife (Virgo, Sep 1) I'm Already Tracer (Leo, Aug 14) I Smell Like Beef (Leo, July 29) Jessie & Ari (Pisces, Mar 13) Kim Kardashian (Capricorn, Dec 26) Mocking Spongebob (Aries, Mar 31) Moto Moto (Leo, July 30) Opulence You Own Everything (Virgo, Aug 24) Surprised Pikachu (Gemini, May 23) Yodel Boy (Cancer, July 7) Contestant Progress Red = Elimination Tomato = Bottom 2 Light Pink = Low White = Safe Light Blue = High Deep Sky Blue = Win! Silver = Runner Up Gold = Winner Episodes Episode #1: Drag On A Dime * Special Guest Judge: Ke$ha ''' * '''Mini Challenge: '''Identify objects only by sitting on them * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Moto Moto * '''Main Challenge: '''Drag on a dime * '''Main Challenge Winner: Duck W/ Knife * Main Challenge Prize: '''A 1 week stay at a 5 star hotel in New York City, $1,000 and A VIP package to a Broadway Musical * '''Runway Theme: '''Drag On a Dime designs * '''Bottom Two Queens: Kim Kardashian and I'm Already Tracer * Lip Sync Song: '''"Tik Tok" By Ke$ha * '''Eliminated: Kim Kardashian * Eliminated Message: '''Keep it Cool ~KK '''Episode #2: Glamazonian Airways * Special Guest Judge: Idina Menzel and Trixie Mattel * Mini Challenge: '''Celebrity Photo Bomb * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Mocking Spongebob and Bee Movie * '''Main Challenge: '''Perform in Glamazonian airways * '''Main Challenge Winner: Surprised Pikachu * Main Challenge Prize: '''$3,500 of eyewear from Bradley Kenneth * '''Runway Theme: '''Circus * '''Bottom Two Queens: I Smell Like Beef and Mocking Spongebob * Lip Sync Song: '''"When I Grow Up" By The Pussycat Dolls * '''Eliminated: I Smell Like Beef * Eliminated Message: '''Love Yourself, and tell me all about the Beef this season! ~Beef '''Episode #3: Shakesqeer * Special Guest Judge: Violet Chachki and Kylie Jenner * Mini Challenge: '''"Hay Girl Hay" Compete in a country-themed dance competition * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Opulence and I'm Already Tracer * '''Main Challenge: '''Star in 2 Shakespeare Classics * '''Main Challenge Winner: Opulence You Own Everything * Main Challenge Prize: '''A collection of handbags from Chanel * '''Runway Theme: '''Paegant Gowns * '''Bottom Two Queens: Mocking Spongebob and Moto Moto * Lip Sync Song: '''"I Will Survive" By Gloria Gaynor * '''Eliminated: Moto Moto * Eliminated Message: '''Y'all were big and chunky! -MotoMoto '''Episode #4: Draggily Ever After * Special Guest Judge: Dove Cameron and Shea Coulee * Mini Challenge: '''Screen testing the RuPaul Chocolate Bar * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''All Star Song * '''Main Challenge: '''Create a fantasy fairytale princess and a sassy sidekick. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Jessie & Ari * Main Challenge Prize: '''A $5,000 gift certificate from VACAYA * '''Runway Theme: '''N/A * '''Bottom Two Queens: Distracted Boyfriend and Yodel Boy * Lip Sync Song: '''"Just Dance" By Lady Gaga * '''Eliminated: Distracted Boyfriend * Eliminated Message: '''See ya later Bitches! ~Boyfriend '''Episode #5: Snatch Game * Special Guest Judge: Ariana Grande and Monet X Change * Mini Challenge: '''Give a teddy bear a makeover * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Duck W/ Knife * '''Main Challenge: '''Snatch Game * '''Main Challenge Winner: Jessie & Ari and I'm Already Tracer * Main Challenge Prize: '''$3,000 gift card from Fabric Planet, and A $3,000 gift cards from TravelGay.com * '''Runway Theme: '''Ugliest Dress Ever! * '''Bottom Two Queens: Mocking Spongebob and All Star Song * Lip Sync Song: '''"Break Free" By Ariana Grande featuring Zedd * '''Eliminated: Mocking Spongebob * Eliminated Message: '''I'm ready to leave this crappy and unfair competition! (Ru sucks!) ~Mocking Spongebob '''Episode #6: 9021-HO * Special Guest Judge: Bella Thorne and Trinity The Tuck * Mini Challenge: '''Making Leotards from Duct Tapes * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Jessie & Ari * '''Main Challenge: '''Act in the classic 90's high-school drama, 9021-HO * '''Main Challenge Winner: Belle Thorne dYsLeXiA and Duck W/ Knife * Main Challenge Prize: '''A $2,500 gift card from daftboy and a $2,500 gift card from Elea's Closet * '''Runway Theme: '''White Party * '''Bottom Two Queens: Surprised Pikachu and Opulence * Lip Sync Song: '''"Since U Been Gone" By Kelly Clarkson * '''Eliminated: Surprised Pikachu * Eliminated Message: '''"Goodbye Queens! I wished I could stay here longer & I luv ya'll so much! Believe you CAN DO ANYTHING! -Pikachu" '''Episode #7: Drag Con Panels! * Special Guest Judge: Diana Ross and India Ferrah * Mini Challenge: '''Reading Is Fundamental * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''I'm Already Tracer * '''Main Challenge: '''The queens have to produce and host their own Drag Con panels on makeup, hair and body in teams. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Bella Thorne dYsLeXia * Main Challenge Prize: '''A trip for two to Aruba with complimentary airfare and a five-night stay at the Marriott Resort and Stellaris Casino * '''Runway Theme: '''Hats Incredible * '''Bottom Two Queens: Bee Movie and Opulence * Lip Sync Song: '''"I'm Coming Out" By Diana Ross * '''Eliminated: Opulence You Own Everything * Eliminated Message: '''My journey may end here but, yours doesn't. Don't give up & Be Yourself XOXO-Opulence! '''Who Should Go Home Tonight? Episode #8: Wizards Of Drag * Special Guest Judge: BTS group * Mini Challenge: 'ask members of the Pit Crew to pull cards out of their underwear to earn points * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''The Bee Movie * '''Main Challenge: '''The queens give "Wizard of Oz" themed makeovers to cast members of ''Little Women: L.A. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Bee Movie * Main Challenge Prize: '''$1000 worth of spa services from The Spa On Rodeo, and A custom-made gown from Mountbatten Concepts * '''Runway Theme: '''Wizard Of Oz Couture * '''Bottom Two Queens: Yodel Boy and All Star Song * Lip Sync Song: '''"C'mon" By Ke$ha * '''Eliminated: Yodel Boy * Eliminated Message: '''LADIES, I'VE ENJOYED GETTING TO KNOW EACH + EVERYONE OF YOU! SLAYYY IT JESSIE! XOXO -Walmart Yodel Boy '''Episode #9: Adrenaline * Special Guest Judge: Billy Porter and Shanel * Main Challenge: '''Sing and Perform a RuPaul song in a group * '''Main Challenge Winner: Bee Movie and Jessie & Ari * Main Challenge Prize: '''Cash prize of $10,000 * '''Runway Theme: '''Mermaid Fantasy * '''Bottom Two Queens: All Star Song and I'm Already Tracer * Lip Sync Song: '''"Think" By Aretha Franklin * '''Eliminated: All Star Song * Eliminated Message: '''This All-Star Is OUT! Don't be too shady when I'm gone! -All Star '''Episode #10: Jewel Ball! * Special Guest Judge: Demi Lovato and Alaska * Mini Challenge: '''Everybody Loves Puppets * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Bella Thorne dYsLeXiA * '''Main Challenge: '''Create 3 looks: Dripping in Jewels Eleganza, Jewel Eleganza, and Crystals and Icy Iridescence * '''Main Challenge Winner: Bee Movie * Main Challenge Prize: '''2 VIP tickets to Cirque du Soleil's Zumanity: an Erotic Thrill Ride!, including air fare and deluxe Las Vegas accommodations * '''Runway Theme: '''Dripping in Jewels Eleganza, Jewel Eleganza (Topaz, Emerald, etc..), and Crystals and Icy Iridescence * '''Bottom Two Queens: Duck W/ Knife and Bella Thorne * Lip Sync Song: '''"Really Don't Care" By Demi Lovato featuring Cher Lloyd * '''Eliminated: Duck W/ Knife * Eliminated Message: '''Hey ladies! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH. YOU ARE ALL superstars and it's so special to finally have a REAL family. Good luck! DON'T FUCK IT UP ♡Ducky '''Episode #11: The Glamazons! * Main Challenge: 'Write and perform a solo verse to be included on RuPaul's song "Glamazons" and guest star on RuPaul's podcast with Michelle Visage * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Glamazon" By RuPaul * '''Runway Theme: '''Best Drag * '''Eliminated: N/A * Eliminated Message: '''N/A '''Episode #12: The Finale * Miss Congeniality: '''Duck W/ Knife * '''Lip sync Finalists: Bee Movie, Bella Thorne, I'm Already Tracer, and Jessie & Ari * Lip sync Pairings: Bee Movie vs I'm Already Tracer; Jessie & Ari vs Bella Thorne dYsLeXiA * Lip sync Songs: ** "Rockabye" By Clean Bandit featuring Sean Paul & Anne Marie (Bee Movie vs. Tracer) ** "Point of No Return" By Expose (Jessie & Ari vs. Bella Thorne) ** "Power" By Little Mix (Bee Movie vs. Jessie & Ari) * Winner of Season 10: Jessie & Ari * Runner-Up: '''Bee Movie * '''Third Place: '''Bella Thorne dYsLeXiA * '''Fourth Place: I'm Already Tracer